


Сгустки

by M_Vish



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перешагнув последнюю черту, Дженсен уже ни в чем не уверен, но у него все еще есть Джаред</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сгустки

Рассвет медленно пробирается сквозь плотно задернутые старые шторы. Небо окрашивается светло-серым, мелкий дождь барабанит по стеклу.

Дженсен тупо смотрит на заблеванный ковер и подсыхающее бурое пятно. Он понимает, что произошло, но не желает анализировать причину: это значит — снова вспоминать. Кто-то с силой дергает его за руку. Дженсен вскидывает голову и пытается сфокусировать взгляд. Слезы так и стоят в глазах — не катятся по щекам и не высыхают, будто замерли у самой кромки, боясь сорваться. Как и он.

— Джей Ар, очнись! Нам нужно уходить!

Дженсен шарахается в сторону, избегая нового прикосновения, и тут узнает голос.

— Джаред?

— Мать твою, вставай!

Спина Дженсена покрывается липким потом.

— Нет! Нет, уходи отсюда! Сейчас же!

Он срывается. Осознание обрушивается бетонной стеной и придавливает воспоминаниями. Опять.

— Встань, черт тебя дери!

Джаред вздергивает его на ноги и тащит прочь. Куда и зачем? Плевать.

— Стой, — Дженсен запинается о бордюр уже на улице и падает коленями на мокрый асфальт.

— Потом посидишь, идем!

Голос у Джареда странный, надломленный, но уверенный. Дженсен хватается за протянутую руку.

Джаред.

Высокий, лохматый, с придурью и без тормозов. Дженсен помнит его таким. Солнечным и беззаботным. Таким Джаред был, пока не встретил его. Но именно сейчас что-то совсем не так, что-то окончательно меняется, трещит в воздухе, ломается в атмосфере. Джаред вталкивает его на пассажирское место старенького коричневого форда. Заводит мотор и, сняв ручник, бьет по газам.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Дженсену необходимо это знание. Ему нужна надежда.

Джаред ударяет ладонями по рулю и тихо матерится.

— Я догадался, что все неспроста, когда он позвал тебя на эту встречу. Жопой чуял — пиздец грядет.

— Ты следил за мной, — Дженсен не спрашивает — констатирует очевидное.

Джаред молчит и всматривается в стелющуюся под колеса сплошную. Дженсен отворачивается к окну и старается не думать, но, закрыв глаза, опять видит перекошенное от злобы лицо, кровь на заляпанном ковре и слышит гортанный хрип. Того, кто семь лет называл себя его папой.

Дженсен не умеет произносить это слово и не собирается учиться.

Он не осуждает мать. Осуждать уже некого, но Дженсен никогда не сможет понять. Он не хочет понимать.

— Я не виню тебя. Никогда не стал бы.

Дженсен снова смотрит на Джареда. И теперь он отчетливо видит перемены, которые не хотел бы видеть никогда. Лицо Джареда — сплошная маска. Под глазами темные круги, губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Это не его Джаред. Этот походит на призрак человека, которым когда-то был.

— Ты должен вернуться и сделать вид, что ничего не видел.

Джаред выворачивает руль так резко, что Дженсену приходится упереться руками в бардачок, дабы не вылететь в лобовое стекло.

Джаред тормозит на обочине.

— Ты совсем из ума выжил? Ты правда считаешь, что я выброшу тебя тут, спокойно развернусь и уеду?

Джаред спокоен — ни одного матного слова или всплеска руками, Дженсена это пугает. Джаред Падалеки, семнадцатилетний эмоциональный сгусток энергии, говорит как запрограммированная машина.

— У тебя еще есть выбор.

— У нас есть выбор.

— Не смей! — Дженсен хочет потянуться к нему, врезать наотмашь, чтобы пришел в себя, испугался, запаниковал, и вышвырнуть вон, чтобы он сбежал в свою уютную домашнюю жизнь. — Ты не можешь так поступить! Только не ты!

— Джей Ар, ты знаешь, почему я здесь! Я жалею только, что не успел раньше, когда понял, к чему все идет.

— Заткнись! Тебя это никогда не касалось! Это не твоего ума дело, убирайся!

Дженсен дергает за ручку дверцы, но его откидывает на спинку сиденья — машина снова срывается с места.

— Если поступишь так со мной, я пойду с тобой и скажу… что это сделал я.

Дженсена опять начинает тошнить. Джаред съезжает с дороги на выезде со второго шоссе. Он останавливается среди редких деревьев и кустов и глушит мотор.

— Молчишь? — Джаред достает смятую пачку сигарет из кармана джинсов и теребит ее в руках.

— Ты говорил, что бросил, — Дженсен рассматривает зелень за стеклом.

— Да, говорил.

— Ты должен вернуться, пока не поздно.

Несколько бесконечно тянущихся минут Джаред молчит, глядя куда-то перед собой остекленевшим взглядом. Бог знает, о чем он думает, но Дженсен, к несчастью, догадывается.

— Он бы не оставил меня в покое.

Дженсен ничуть не терзается тем, что люди зовут совестью. Но он не хочет пачкать этим Джареда. Ему все еще не все равно.

— Я понимаю. Просто не говори ничего. Я все знаю.

Дженсен закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает. Прикосновение — знакомое и даже родное. Тактильная память срабатывает четко, и Дженсен тянется к руке у своего лица.

— Ты в курсе, почему я делаю это. Я лю…

— Молчи.

Дженсен знает, ему не нужно повторять. Джаред сказал это однажды, год назад, и Дженсен уже никогда не забудет.

Джаред пахнет хвоей и мятой. Его любимый гель для душа. Дженсен воняет кровью и безысходностью.

Джаред порывисто наклоняется и сминает его губы своими. Протестовать нет сил, нет желания, Дженсен хочет очиститься. Он хочет пахнуть Джаредом.  
Рот скользит по шее, язык щекочет кадык, руки забираются под испачканную рубашку.

Дженсену уже легче, он расслабляется и почти начинает верить, что все еще будет. Не хорошо и не плохо, просто будет.  
Джаред настойчивый, горячий и нетерпеливый, как всегда. Отрывает пуговицы и без того вконец испорченной рубахи и прихватывает зубами сосок. Безмолвно требует всего и сразу, несмотря на то, что ни место, ни время не располагают к подобным желаниям. Но на то он и Джаред. Семнадцатилетний, хаотично мыслящий, нужный здесь и сейчас.

Дженсена ведет, он позволяет себе короткий стон сквозь сжатые губы, чувствуя теплую влагу на головке высвобожденного из белья члена. Джинсы болтаются где-то на лодыжках, и как они там оказались, Дженсен не знает. Ему неинтересно.

Джаред сосет упоенно, он наслаждается. Он хочет заставить Дженсена кричать, и у него получается. Накопленное внутри острыми когтями рвет душу и выливается вовне немелодичным хриплым ором. Джаред скользит языком, широко мажет по всей длине и снова заглатывает. Дженсена колотит, ему запредельно хорошо. Оргазм поглощает, и Дженсен тонет в нем, полностью растворяясь. Позволяя себе не помнить хотя бы сейчас.

Джаред улыбается. Дженсен сползает по сиденью и запускает пальцы в спутавшиеся непослушные лохмы. Сперма начинает неприятно стягивать кожу — то, что Джаред не смог проглотить, маленькой подсыхающей лужицей собралось у пупка.

— Он сделал бы это, если бы не сделал ты.

Голос Джареда разрывает посторгазменный дурман, и Дженсен опять влетает в реальность. Как на скорости 140 миль в час в бетонную стену.

— Я знаю, — он застегивает джинсы и протягивает руку к ремню Джареда.

— Нет. Не здесь. Как только выберемся за границу штата, найдем мотель. У меня есть деньги. Я не хочу так.

И Дженсен понимает. Ему это было нужно. Джареду нужно другое. Теперь Дженсен у него в долгу, и не сказать, что это наихудшее развитие событий.

Сознание вновь невольно заполняется старыми, заезженными образами, обрывками, обугленными по краям, духами, которые что-то нашептывают ему... В воздухе слышится свист рассекаемого ремнем воздуха. Во рту горчит привкус ржавого соленого железа. Дженсен закрывает глаза и падает.

На щеке отчетливо ощущается саднящая боль, на плече горит ожог от окурка, в горле першит - Дженсен возвращается туда вновь. Явственно чувствует соленые дорожки на щеках. Видит воду и начинает захлебываться, как тогда, два года назад, когда чужая рука, больно вцепившаяся в волосы, окунала его голову в унитаз на первом этаже собственного дома. Дженсен умывается своей кровью и снова молчит.

— Джей Ар?

Дженсена швыряет из одного ада в другой. Эта реальность ничем не лучше. Но в ней есть Джаред. Есть его волосы, пахнущие лесом, есть пальцы, доводящие до беспамятства такими примитивными и простыми движениями, есть губы — мягкие и теплые, сводящие с ума при одном прикосновении, губы, залечивающие любые ожоги. Дженсен помнит, как Джаред умеет удерживать его на грани, а большего пока не надо. И Дженсен сдается.

— Поехали.

Мотор громко урчит, а Дженсен продолжает вглядываться в пролетающий за окном лес.  
Незатейливая мелодия еле слышно льется из динамиков радио.

— Мы не вернемся. Никогда.

Голос Джареда вклинивается в поток мыслей, смешиваясь с припевом песни.

— Никогда.

Слух улавливает знакомый тембр, Дженсен прибавляет громкость и старается абстрагироваться, вновь озадачиваясь, почему нельзя прикасаться к синим замшевым туфлям бессмертного Короля*.

Дженсен Росс Эклз, девятнадцатилетний сгусток пульсирующей боли, «покидает здание»**.

 

* речь о песне Элвиса Пресли «Blue Suede Shoes»

** оригинальная фраза «Элвис покинул здание» — популярна в мире шоу-бизнеса и за его пределами. Впоследствии ее стали использовать самые разные люди в разных обстоятельствах, смыслах и вариациях.


End file.
